1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a towing system for vehicles with rear bumpers, and more particularly, relates to vehicles with tubular bumpers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with various combinations of towing apparatus for vehicles relative to non-tubular rear bumpers. Simply applying the systems which were available in the prior art to be used with non-tubular bumpers resulted in failure of the towing system and produced an undesirable appearing installation.
In order to meet the energy requirements of the government for 1985 and beyond, the government standards require that bumper weights on vehicles be substantially reduced. In order to accomplish this task, one method used is the creation of tubular bumpers. Such bumpers when formed of high-strength aircraft-type aluminum substantially satisfy the advance standards for energy-efficient motor vehicles while providing a rugged, durable and strong bumper for the motor vehicle for use both on the highways and in off the road use.